55 Themes Challenge Creek
by SabenAbyss
Summary: 55 Themes of Creek love. First time writing South Park, please excuse me if my portrale of them isn't fully accurate. rated M for some themes.
1. Alone, Death and Suicide

55themes – South Park Craig/Tweek

1) Sports

2) School

3) House

4) Church

5) Store

6) Restaurant

7) Dance Club

8) Dreams

9) Siblings

10) Loyalty

11) Infatuation

12) One night stand

13) True love

14) Food

15) Depression

16) Heart break

17) First encounters

18) My thoughts alone

19) Torture

20) Music

21) Library

**22) Death**

23) Midnight

24) Pets

25) Rejection

26) Fate

27) Adrenalin

28) Believe

29) Vacation

**30) Alone**

31) Haunting

32) Reincarnation

33) Success

34) Rituals

35) Non-stop fighting

36) Teasing

37) Arousals

38) Missing you

39) Too late

40) War with myself

41) Forsaken

42) At what cost

43) Wait for you

44) Twilight

45) Memories

46) Illness

47) Comedy

48) Poem

49) Inner thoughts

50) Computers

51) Secrets

52) Rain

53) Mischief

54) Wild

**55) Suicide**

**Theme thirty, twenty-two and Theme fifty-five. ****Alone, Death and Suicide**

I was alone. Tweek had left and now I was alone. I'm such a pitiful being, I drove him away.

I didn't mean to do it. I was just so stressed and Tweek was just there.

After everything happened I told him he could leave, but I didn't think he'd actually do it. He told me he would always be by my side, through thick and thin. I guess that didn't apply to this situation.

God dammit! How could I do that?! He asked me to stop but I just kept going, not listening to a word he said, and afterwards... I'm a horrible person.

I raped him, I was stressed and I raped him, for no reason at all, and now he's gone, leaving me all alone in this cold and dark apartment.

"_I'm sorry..." _

That was all I could say to him after I told him he could leave. I didn't stop him when he put his clothes in his bag and meekly said he was going to stay at his parents' house, I didn't get done on my knees and beg him. It wasn't my nature, although right now, I would probably do it. I would kiss his feet and do everything he asked me to do if he was still here. But he's not.

I get up off the couch and walk to the small kitchen. The clock on the wall says its seven o'clock, we would be sitting down and eating dinner right about now.

I open the drawer and pull out our sharpest knife. A knife that Tweek used to cut up hard, raw meat. I was probably jumping the gun, but I didn't care. Tweek was gone and was probably never coming back to me.

I placed the knife where my heart was located, taking deep breathes. Tears were forming in my eyes. I was brought into this world alone, and I would leave it alone. I had already written a note to Tweek in case he came back, but like I said, he would probably never come back.

I pushed as hard as I could, feeling the knife go through my chest, blood coating the handle. My body fell to the floor as I heard the front door open.

"Craig? Are you here?" It was Tweek's voice. He came back!

"Tweek..." My voice gargled with blood, but Tweek heard me, I could hear his footsteps come closer to the kitchen.

"My god! Craig!" He ran over to me, his face filled with worry. "What did you do?! Why?!" He was starting to cry too.

"I didn't... think you'd come back... until tomorrow..." I said, smiling lazily. "I'm so... sorry... for what I did... I deserve to die... But... I want you... to know that I'll... always love you, Tweek..."

My sight was starting to fade and Tweek was starting to panic, clutching my hand and saying 'no' over and over again.

"Craig! Don't you dare die on me!" He was reaching up towards the counter, to grab the phone and dial 911, but I stopped him.

"They won't get here in... time... So why... try, love?"

"I don't want you to die, please, Craig!"

"Heh... even when I'm dying... the only thing I can... think of is how... cute you look while... crying..."

That was it. I couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't move or speak. I was dead. I guess I didn't really die alone after all.

I'm drifting in the dark, and while I drift, I think to myself; 'What if I had waited longer? What if I had just a little bit more patience and at least waited until the next day? Would he have still shown up?'

Dying isn't so bad, when you find out in your final moments that you're forgiven, but I feel horrible for leaving him to face this world alone. I can only hope that he moves on from me and finds happiness.


	2. Too Late

**55themes – South Park Craig/Tweek**

1) Sports

2) School

3) House

4) Church

5) Store

6) Restaurant

7) Dance Club

8) Dreams

9) Siblings

10) Loyalty

11) Infatuation

12) One night stand

13) True love

14) Food

15) Depression

16) Heart break

17) First encounters

18) My thoughts alone

19) Torture

20) Music

21) Library

22) Death

23) Midnight

24) Pets

25) Rejection

26) Fate

27) Adrenalin

28) Believe

29) Vacation

30) Alone

31) Haunting

32) Reincarnation

33) Success

34) Rituals

35) Non-stop fighting

36) Teasing

37) Arousals

38) Missing you

**39) Too late**

40) War with myself

41) Forsaken

42) At what cost

43) Wait for you

44) Twilight

45) Memories

46) Illness

47) Comedy

48) Poem

49) Inner thoughts

50) Computers

51) Secrets

52) Rain

53) Mischief

54) Wild

55) Suicide

**Theme thirty-nine. ****Too late**

He was too late. He had already left and Craig had been too late.

He had promised to meet up with Tweek after the blond's shift at Harbucks. But Token decided he wouldn't let me leave my house until I heard all of his 'problems', causing me to be an hour late to meet Tweek. When I got here, the jittery blond was nowhere in sight.

I screamed out and kicked the brick wall in front of me before falling to the ground. I really screwed up this time.

I don't know how long I sat there crying for my sorry self, but I remember getting a ride home from Kenny who had to pick up a drunken Cartman who had gotten into a fight with some tough guys at the pub. As soon as my mum opened the door, she started fussing over me, but my body was on auto pilot, pushing past her and walking up the stairs to my room.

When I opened the door with 'Keep out' signs plastered all over it, I almost had a heart attack at who I saw sleeping on my bed.

"Tweek..." I knelt down next to the bed and gently ran my hands through his hair that had become even messier then it normally would have been. "How long have you been here...?"

He twitched and I quickly pulled my hand back before he opened his eyes. "Underpants... gnome?"

I smiled at his sleepiness and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "They won't get you here, Tweekers."

He smiled up at me before pushing me away so he could get up, wiping sleep out of his coffee coloured eyes. "Sorry I didn't wait for you at the shop, but I thought I'd surprise you by coming here to save you the trip and your mom just told me to wait in your room until you got back because you were in such a rush, you left your cell here..."

"Heh, sorry. You were probably waiting for a long time, right? Come on, I'll make you some coffee." I held my hand out to him when I stood up, before leading him out of the room to the kitchen.

I guess I wasn't too late after all...


	3. Library and Teasing

**55themes – South Park Craig/Tweek**

1) Sports

2) School

3) House

4) Church

5) Store

6) Restaurant

7) Dance Club

8) Dreams

9) Siblings

10) Loyalty

11) Infatuation

12) One night stand

13) True love

14) Food

15) Depression

16) Heart break

17) First encounters

18) My thoughts alone

19) Torture

20) Music

**21) Library**

22) Death

23) Midnight

24) Pets

25) Rejection

26) Fate

27) Adrenalin

28) Believe

29) Vacation

30) Alone

31) Haunting

32) Reincarnation

33) Success

34) Rituals

35) Non-stop fighting

**36) Teasing**

37) Arousals

38) Missing you

39) Too late

40) War with myself

41) Forsaken

42) At what cost

43) Wait for you

44) Twilight

45) Memories

46) Illness

47) Comedy

48) Poem

49) Inner thoughts

50) Computers

51) Secrets

52) Rain

53) Mischief

54) Wild

55) Suicide

**Theme twenty-one and thirty-six. ****Library and Teasing**

Tweek Tweak was a very studious student, although many wouldn't know it because they only see the twitchy, caffeine powered boy with messy hair and dark circles under his eyes.

The truth was, he drank coffee, not only because he liked it, but because he stayed up all night to study for an exam three days away. That's why he was in the library right now, looking for a book that would help him understand his chemistry homework.

He always got stuck with the bookwork because people were afraid to let him do practical work.

"Tweek!" A familiar voice called out from the other side of the library, the library was so quiet that once the person shouted, he almost screamed and dropped his books because of the volume.

"C-Craig, what are you -gah- doing here?" The blond squeaked out once his brunette friend was beside him.

"Someone said you were in here, so I thought I'd drop by. What are you doing in here anyway?" The brunette asked, taking some books away from Tweek's skinny arms.

"I-I'm trying to find a-a book to help me understand m-my chemistry homework."

Craig smiled and walked over to a vacant desk in the back corner, setting all of Tweek's books down. "You could have just came and asked me to help you."

Tweek knew this, but he didn't want to ask Craig for help, because he was afraid the other teen would laugh at him and call him an idiot, and he couldn't deal with something like that right now. He needed to study.

"I-I know, but I wanted to try it for myself, instead of asking for help." The blond said, sitting down and pulling out his chemistry notebook and textbook. His hands were beginning to shake as he grabbed a blue pen from his pencil case.

"Why are you shaking, Tweekers? You had coffee before you came here didn't you?" Craig asked, leaning in close to the jittery blond. "I'm not...making you _nervous_ am I?"

"N-no, of course not."

The brunette leaned back, smiling. "Good, now show me what you had trouble with." Craig said, casually placing his arm around Tweeks shoulders.

"U-um Craig? Not that I don't enjoy your moments of spontaneous affection, but could you please remove your arm from my shoulders?" Tweek asked, opening his textbook to the page he had marked for his homework.

Craig smirked. Yes, he did as he was asked and removed his arm from Tweek's skinny shoulders only to wrap it around the blond's waist, pulling him onto his lap, his fingers playing with the messed up buttons on the front of Tweek's shirt.

"Now tell me which question you're having trouble with Tweeky, babe." His hands slid down an inch with every word he said, causing Tweek to twitch even more, his body spasming lightly in his grasp.

"C-Craig! N-not here, everyone will see..." Tweek said, trying to get out of the brunette's grasp, but failing miserably and falling back into Craig's lap several times, making Craig moan out after a while, making Tweek stop and then try even harder.

Heh... Tweek Tweak really _was_ a tease.


	4. Plagiarism AN IMPORTANT

Cyan: _This is in response to what has been posted and brought to awareness by three people. When I woke up this morning and checked my emails and saw Online! was updated I got extremely happy. But when I read the content of the chapter – and went on to read what I am about to tell you about – I was outraged. Just like Juura99, I have never felt the urge to through my laptop out the window, nor have I ever felt sick to my stomach by reading this persons vulgar language towards another author who kindly asked them not to report and re-post her stories._

_Everyone I know on this site is here to publish their own stories, and to get feedback and make friends. Or at least that's what I think. So when I went on to read the original story by Vitty Rose re-posted by Lanie12777 I felt disgusted at what this troller wrote to FoxyFirefly. Please go read the story and stop plagiarism by this LazyBones89. I know she may just be stealing Inuyasha stories right now, but it won't be long before she/he goes onto Naruto ones. And I personally don't want her stealing all the great Naruto stories I've read._

.net/s/6766548/1/bPlagiarism_b


End file.
